Zero's Hideout
by Windrises
Summary: Zero and Diethard try to guard Zero's hideout, but Emperor Charles is going to steal the hideout.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Zero walked up to his teammates and said, "No crimes have happened in the last week."

Kallen replied, "We should have a victory party."

C. C, said, "A new villain could try to attack us."

Kaname Ohgi replied, "Since there hasn't been any crimes this week we're super safe."

Zero said, "We're going to find out how safe we are."

Tamaki asked, "What's your plan Zero?"

Zero said, "We're going to look around the city for crimes to stop."

Diethard Ried didn't like Zero's plan so he said, "If there's no crime around that means I won't do any crime fighting."

Zero thought about it and replied, "I agree with him about that. I probably wants us to fight the random villains that I dream about."

C. C. said, "The others and I will look for crime."

Zero asked, "What are news boy and I supposed to do?"

C. C. said, "Hang around in the hideout, but stay away from trouble."

Diethard replied, "We're totally not going to cause any trouble."

C. C. said, "Actually you two have been troublemakers plenty of times."

Zero proudly replied, "We're going to be super mature this time."

C. C. and Zero's other teammates left. Zero and Diethard Ried played video games and ate dozens of snacks.

Emperor Charles knocked on the hideout's door. Zero opened the door and asked, "Why are you here?"

Emperor Charles had an evil smile on his face while saying, "I want your hideout."

Zero replied, "We're never going to give it to you."

Emperor Charles knew that Zero and Diethard were easy to trick so he said, "Giving me the hideout would be a great idea."

Diethard replied, "It would mess things up."

Emperor Charles said, "If you don't give me the hideout I'll probably try to have it destroyed several times. If you left me have the hideout it'll be safe from my wrath forever."

Zero and Diethard thought about Emperor Charles' offer. Zero said, "Having a villain keep the hideout doesn't seem as bad as having the hideout destroyed. Me and my team will be a lot safer. I think that C. C. would be proud of me if I gave my arch enemy my hideout."

Diethard replied, "This is a great chance for us to be more heroic than ever."

Zero said, "You can keep the hideout Emperor Charles."

Emperor Charles replied, "Thank you fools. Pack up all of the stuff that you and your team own. They're not allowed to live here anymore." Zero and Diethard spent the next few hours packing up the stuff in the hideout. They put the stuff outside.

C. C. and the others returned. They looked around and found out that their stuff was outside. C. C. sighed and said, "Zero and Diethard have caused lots of trouble."

Kallen replied, "I'm hoping that they have a solid reason for doing this."

C. C. said, "Frankly their reasons for doing things are loopy."

Zero tried to calm his teammates down by saying, "News boyand I found a way to protect the hideout forever."

C. C. asked, "How will letting all of our stuff get rained on help our home?"

Zero said, "Since we let Emperor Charles have the hideout he won't try to destroy it anymore."

C. C. sighed and replied, "That's a dumb reason to let him have the hideout."

Zero said, "Protecting the hideout is essential."

Diethard replied, "Zero and I should become guards."

C. C. knocked on the door. Emperor Charles opened it and said, "Hi loser."

C. C. angrily responded, "You need to leave the hideout forever."

Emperor Charles said, "Zero and news boy let me keep it."

C. C. replied, "But they're not the legal owners."

Emperor Charles said, "Thankfully I break the law a couple of times a day."

Zero asked, "What daily crimes do you do?"

Emperor Charles said, "I litter perfume stores and steal trees."

Diethard replied, "You sound cool dude."

Emperor Charles said, "Since I've stolen Zero's hideout that means that I'm controlling their team." He did an evil laugh.

C. C. said, "We're going to kick you out of the hideout."

Emperor Charles replied, "You won't do that. It's too hard to stop me." Emperor Charles ran around Zero's hideout. Zero and his teammates ran after him.

Zero whispered to Diethard, "We have to stop Emperor Charles so we don't seem like the lame members of the team."

Diethard asked, "How could we kick him out of here?"

Zero said, "I'll use my blasting powers to knock him out." Zero turned on his blasting powers, but he accidentally blasted General Tohdoh. General Tohdoh passed out.

Diethard said, "Blasting our general is bad for our reputation."

Zero replied, "You might be able to beat up the Emperor."

Diethard smiled and said, "I'll use my broadcasting powers to stop him." Diethard turned on his news camera and ran after Control Freak. He accidentally started beating up Kallen instead of Emperor Charles.

Kallen replied, "Even though you're a nice team member you're acting like a loopy fool this time." Diethard finished his fight with Kallen. She passed out.

Zero said, "We did a terrible job this time."

Diethard replied, "It seems like we're not as delightful as we thought we were."

Emperor Charles ran around the hideout while saying, "Since the two goofballs beat up their own teammates it'll be extra easy to keep their hideout."

C. C. replied, "I'm going to get rid of your plans."

Emperor Charles said, "It's way too hard to get rid of me. I'm the master of evilness." He did an evil laugh. C. C. used her powers to attack Emperor Charles. Emperor Charles wasn't that powerful so he passed out after two minutes of fighting.

C. C. floated to Zero and Diethard and said, "You two caused tons of trouble today. You guys need to be cooler."

Zero replied, "News boy and I are super powerful."

C. C. said, "You beat up our teammates instead of the villain."

Diethard replied, "I don't think we'll get punished for it."

C. C. thought about how to punish them. After a few minutes of thinking she said, "You guys can't have pizza for a month." Zero and Diethard started whining.

Kallen and General Tohdoh walked to the living room. Kallen asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. said, "Even though Zero and news boy defeated you I managed to take care of the Emperot. I banned them from pizza for a month."

General Tohdoh replied, "Those guys are so obsessed with pizza that they could do crazy things." Zero and Diethard were so upset about their punishment that they broke the oven and the microwave. C. C. rolled her eyes.


End file.
